


Beso robado

by Nathy_Marisson



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Oneshot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: Mairin está cansada de caminar y obliga a que ella y Alain tomen un descanso, pero tras quedarse dormida, a Alain se le ocurre hacer algo.
Relationships: Alan | Alain & Manon | Mairin, Alan | Alain/Manon | Mairin





	Beso robado

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Otro a mi lista! septimo one-shot ya casi los 10 wooohoooo~! pero bueno, al parecer no completaré los 20 antes de fin de año xD ¡Aun queda tiempo! sé que puedo(?)
> 
> Ya, ya~ mucha lesera de mi parte, debo ir a estudiar para mi ultimo exámen de mañana.

— ¡Por favor Alain!—Se quejó Mairin caminando muy por detrás del nombrado.  
  
Habían estado caminando por ese bosque por horas y ni rastro de algún centro pokémon cerca, o una casa de alguien, y el chico parecía no estar agotado de la caminata, claro el tenia las piernas más largas, dos de sus pasos eran cuatro de los de ella, ¡y ni si quiera iban al mismo ritmo! Mairin estaba cansada, y Chespy a su lado también, ¡querían descansar!  
  
—Alain~—se volvió a quejar ella, arrastrando los pies y brazos.  
  
—Cheees—Se quejó su pokémon caminando de igual manera.  
  
El chico parecía ignorarlos, estaba muy concentrado y algo fastidiado como para escuchar quejidos del par que le perseguía.  
  
— ¡No pienso dar ni un solo paso más!—Grito ella cayendo de rodillas agotada, a su lado Chespy se sentó a descansar, vio como el chico no se detenía en lo absoluto. — Alain tonto...  
  
Miro hacia un lado del camino donde bajo un árbol había un terreno de hierba verde con pequeñas flores, le pareció el mejor lugar para descansar un rato, luego alcanzaría a Alain, después de todo, el camino era recto. Sin pensarlo dos veces gateo hasta la hierba para recostarse en ella y recobrar fuerzas.  
  
—Ahh... que bien se siente—Suspiro ella estirándose en la hierba, Chespy se recostó cerca de las raíces sobresalientes del tronco echándose a dormir. —Tomare eso como un sí.  
  
—Falta poco para la siguiente ciudad—escucho decir a Alain, levanto la vista un poco solo confirmando la presencia del chico que le miraba frunciendo el ceño.  
  
— ¡Hump!—se quejó ella cerrando sus ojos en rechazo.  
  
—Mairin—dijo Alain pero el puchero de ella aumento.  
  
—Estoy cansada—contesto simplemente.  
  
Alain le miro unos segundos esperando que ella fuera algo condescendiente, pero la terquedad de una mujer puede más, ella ni se movió, ni abrió sus ojos, no tenía intenciones de levantarse pronto. Finalmente suspiro, se sentó en el pasto molesto, ella abrió sus ojos mirándole algo sorprendida.  
  
— ¿Te rendiste?—pregunto solo para molestarle aún más.  
  
—Podría simplemente marcharme sin ti—contesto cortante.  
  
—Hazlo—le desafío ella sonriendo.  
  
Él le miro algo enfadado, ella sonreía completamente convencida de que el chico no se iría. Se rindió, cruzo sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y se acostó en la hierba, quedando en silencio.  
  
La brisa tenue acaricio las copas de los arboles acompañando al relajado ambiente, Mairin había caído rendida ante el cansancio de la larga caminata, estaba completamente dormida. Alain por otra parte miraba el cielo despejado sobre él, no estaba cansado acostumbraba caminar mucho desde el inicio de su viaje, por tanto solo esperaba que ella recuperara las fuerzas y continuar. Miro hacia el lado donde dormía la joven, su rostro se veía muy _pacifico_ , _tranquilo_ y _relajado_ , cuando cerraba esa ruidosa boca que tenía podía verse muy _linda_.  
  
Tomo una rama verde que crecía entre la hierba y se puso de lado, acerco la varilla hasta la mejilla de la chica y lo roso con cuidado.  
  
Ella de inmediato se quejó cerrando los ojos más fuerte y movió ligeramente su rostro. Segundos después Alain repitió la acción esta vez más cerca de la nariz, provocando otro quejido de ella, además de que su mano se refregara la cara para seguir durmiendo. Volvió a hacerlo, mientras aguantaba una risa para no despertar a la chica, un estornudo salió de la boca de Mairin, se refregó el ojo izquierdo acurrucándose en la hierba como un Meowth.  
  
Alain soltó una risa suave, ella definitivamente le hacía gracia, escucho la risa de Chespy y levanto la vista. La pokémon le miraba insinuante, apoyado aun en el árbol.  
  
— _Ahh_ … — Emitió él quedando congelado.  
  
— ¿ _Chesss_ ~? — cuestiono la pokémon tipo hierba elevando las cejas.  
  
Alain _enterró_ la cara en el pasto fingiendo -en vano- estar dormido o algo por el estilo. Chespy elevó una ceja por esa acción tan… _estúpida_ , más viniendo de parte de él.  
  
— Ches—Suspiro la pokémon, eso había sido completamente innecesario, camino hasta tocar la cabeza del muchacho con su pata y gruño para llamar su atención— ¡Ches!  
  
Alain levantó la cabeza del pasto, en la punta de la nariz tenía algo de tierra y hierba aplastadas, miro a Chespy unos segundos antes de ver en ella una sonrisa burlona.  
  
— No le digas— le ordenó frunciendo el ceño, la pokémon tipo hierva le miro confundida. ¿De qué forma le diría? Era un pokémon, no había forma. Asintió para tranquilizar al entrenador, pero no comprendió del todo la petición.  
  
Volvió a su tronco a dormir por fin, él muchacho se encargaría de vigilar a Mairin, después de todo ella solía moverse mucho cuando dormía.  
  
Los ronquidos de la tipo hierba relajaron los músculos de Alain. ¿Había estado riendo como idiota mientras miraba la cara de Mairin? ¡Pero qué demonios tenía en la cabeza!  
  
Volvió a mirar a la razón de tener tierra en la nariz, ella dormía tranquilamente en el pasto sin sospechar nada de lo que había pasado. Tomo la rama que antes se le había caído por el susto y lo acercó a su nariz, Mairin volvió a quejarse apartando la rama de ella, abrió un poco los ojos buscando al responsable que desde hace un buen rato no la dejaba dormir.  
  
Alain cerró los ojos de inmediato fingiendo estar dormido. Al minuto sintió como un peso extra se quedaba en su brazo derecho, un suspiro seguido de un pequeño respingo con la nariz, soltando aire de paz.  
  
Volteo su cabeza para encontrarse con que ella, la misma chica que había provocado esa risa idiota en él antes, ahora se encontraba durmiendo en su brazo.  
  
De la impresión podría haberse movido bruscamente pero, ella estaba tan tranquila y cómoda ahí que, sólo le miro, las largas y delgadas pestañas, su piel tan rosada, la tranquilidad que emanaba y ese calor acogedor que emitía. Largos y extraños minutos para Alain que casi hipnotizado miraba a la chica, sin poder explicar mucho de lo que pasaba por su mente, ni mucho menos lo que su cuerpo comenzó a hacer después de un rato.  
  
A sólo centímetros de su rostro, sentía su respiración relajada y somnolienta, sentía su presencia.  
  
 _¿Qué iba a hacer?_  
  
Pero la pregunta no logró una respuesta inmediata, pues antes de terminar de pensarla él ya estaba cerrando sus ojos, acercándose cada vez más a ella.  
  
Lo primero que pensó ante el contacto fue _extraño_ , _suave_ , _ligero_ pero un poco áspero y torpe de su parte, en cuanto se separó de ella y la miró al rostro sintió como lento pero seguro sus mejillas se sentían tibias  
  
¿Un sonrojo?, ¿de verdad se había sonrojado? Bueno en primer lugar debía preguntarse una cosa: ¡Qué demonios acababa de hacer!, ¡acaso estaba idiota!, ¿y si alguien les veía?  
  
No es como si pudieran interpretar algo que no es, por que fue eso, un beso, corto, tierno y superficial, pero un beso al fin y al cabo.  
  
Dejó caer su cabeza en el pasto mirando al cielo, tapo su boca con su mano libre y tratando de borrar ese calor irritante de su cara, por mucho que se gritara por esa acción no se sentía _realmente_ como un error, es más, sentía que podía volver a hacerlo, claro si la situación…  
  
¡Muy bien, para ahí tu rapidash! Ya estaba pensando tonterías de nuevo, todo por culpa de ella.  
  
Miro hacia un lado donde ella dormía, sin enterarse de nada. Y siguió mirándola, recordando esa sensación al darle ese corto y casto beso, poco a poco fue ganándole el sueño, poco a poco miró más borroso el rostro de Mairin, pero seguía sonriendo.  
  
 _Dulce_.  
  
………………………………………………  
  
— ¡Alain!  
  
Y ese simple grito hiso que se sentara del susto, miro hacia todos lados hasta que sus ojos frenaron en el peso extra que tenía sobre su cuerpo. Más bien un par de cuerpos.  
  
— ¡Buenos días! — Saludo fresca y despierta Mairin que estaba sentada en el regado del chico y entre sus brazos Chespy que seguía dormida.  
  
— Son más de las doce, seguramente son las tres de la tarde— regaño él, sin poder evitar pensar, ¡qué hace esa chiquilla revoltosa sobre él!  
  
— ¡Son las cinco de la tarde! —Rio ella dejando a Chespy dentro de su pokéball para que siguiera descansando, luego miró hacia el chico que fruncía el ceño notoriamente— ¿Despertaste de malas?  
  
Un suspiro de cansancio salió de Alain, se acomodó mejor sobre el pasto y miro directo a los ojos de ella con algo de fastidio.  
  
— ¿Podemos irnos ya? — Dijo al fin, ella sonrió al instante seguido de una risa juguetona, se levantó del regazo de Alain.  
  
Al parecer estaba más contenta que de costumbre, reía y sonreía sin parar, como si _algo_ muy bueno le hubiese pasado. ¿Podría ser que ella estaba despierta cuando…?  
  
¡NO!, ¡no podía ser eso posible! Estaba seguro que ella dormía en ese momento, ¿cierto? Aunque ella había abierto los ojos, se había movido y acomodado sobre su brazo, que por cierto aun sentía medio dormido.  
  
— ¡Vamos! — Le apresuró ella moviendo sus brazos de manera exagerada ya en el camino. El chico se levantó del suelo hasta llegar a su lado.  
  
Comenzaron a caminar a paso lento, Mairin miraba el paisaje tarareando una canción pegajosa que él desconocía.  
  
No podía apartar de su mente la pequeña posibilidad de que ella estuviera despierta en ese momento, eso explicaría su alegría. Pero Mairin siempre era así de alegre, por tanto no tenía que ser necesariamente esa la razón.  
  
¿Estaba pensando de más?  
  
— Alain, ¿dormiste bien? — Preguntó con suma inocencia mientras caminaba de espalda.  
  
— Supongo— Respondió sin comprender mucho, la joven solo sonrió y volvió a caminar derecho.  
  
¿Realmente estaba dormida en ese momento?


End file.
